


I'm not Gay!

by Konori



Series: One-Shot Requests [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konori/pseuds/Konori
Summary: Vinsmoke Sanji has always been a ladies man and nothing could make his eyes stray!Well... except for someone he hasn't seen for years.





	I'm not Gay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracien/gifts).



> This was the request: Sanji (One Piece)/Original Male [Male reader insert] {either is fine} having a gay crisis? I love it when flirty/romantic characters get the rug pulled from under them when they start to develop feelings for the same sex. (think twelfth night and mulan, except they are actual males)

Sanji’s not expecting anything unusual to happen while the _Thousand Sunny_ is at port at Mock Town. Well, more unusual than the last time they were here anyway. Mock Town wasn’t his first choice, but they’re running low on supplies and his preferred choices were farther than their stores could handle with everyone on board. Tony needed medical supplies too.

But _really_ , Sanji is looking forward to finding a lovely lady to entertain tonight. It’s been too long since his last... liaison.

Pulling into port happens in short order and before he can complain, he and the crew are on shore and already his luck is looking up.

“Beautiful goddess,” he croons at the lovely raven haired beauty not far from the port. “Surely a lovely being like yourself could use-”

“SANJI?!”

He turns, about to ream on his crew-mate that dares to interfere with his conversation with the goddess. He doesn’t get to say anything when something, or rather _someone_ , collides into him. Both he and his assailant crash to the ground, sending the lovely lady walking away in a hurry.

“No, wait!” he calls out to her before he’s interrupted again by his attacker.

“By the seas, Sanji! I can’t believe it’s you!” 

Looking down at the person practically sitting on his chest, his eyes meet bright blue ones he hasn’t seen in almost ten years.

“Dra… Dracien?”

“You remember! Gods, Sanji, it’s been forever! I was afraid you’d forgotten about me!”

Pushing himself up off his back, he brings shaking hands up, grabbing his long lost friend’s face between them.

“You survived?”

“Yea!” Dracien says, eyes watering and a bright smile on his face. “Yea.”

“How?” he chokes out.

“Ma and I managed to get on a lifeboat. Washed up at Orange Town and we lived there till she… till she passed.”

“She’s gone?”

Dracien nods, “Yea… near six years ago.”

“I’m so sorry, Dracien. I should have been there for you,” Sanji says, voice warbling as tears gather in his eyes. Dianna has been another mother to him after his had died. To learn that he could have had more years with her and…

Sanji pulls Dracien to him into a tight hug, burying his face into his shoulder as he grips Sanji just as tightly.

“Come on, let’s get off the street, yea?”

Looking up from his friend’s shoulder he scowls at the people staring at them as the shop.

“What are you looking at?” he snaps, all eyes quickly looking away and sending others scrambling along.

Dracien helps him up off the ground, his usual blinding smile upon his face.

_Beautiful…_

He shakes his head. Where-

“Sanji! Oi! Oi! Who’s this?!” Luffy yells as he, Nami, and Usopp approach.

“None of your-”

“I’m Dracien,” he says, holding out his hand to Luffy. “You must be Luffy, the Captain of the _Thousand Sunny_.”

“Is he a friend of yours, Sanji?” Nami asks as she comes to stand beside him.

“Yes,” he says grudgingly.

“How come you’ve never-”

“I thought he was dead.”

“Oh!” she says as he glares at Luffy, completely missing her cheeks flushing beautifully. “Oh… Give me your list.”

Looking at her in confusion, Sanji hands over the supply list only to watch wide eyed as she grabs Luffy -who had been bombarding Dracien with questions- by his ear and Usopp by his arm. 

“You two go catch up!” she says with a wide grin, pulling a complaining Luffy and Usopp away from them.

“They seem like nice people to have as crew-mates,” Dracien says with a laugh. “When I found out you were alive and a member of the Straw Hats Pirates, I worried, you know?

“Try living with them,” he says with a smirk. “ But they’re good people. Should we go to the Pub?”

“Sure!”

Sanji and Dracien spend several hours at the Pub catching each other up on all of the events and people they’ve met since they were separated ten years ago. When he learns that Dracien kept on as a cook, he’s ecstatic and they speak of different recipes for hours more. It was nice.

As the sun sets against the sea, Sanji invites Dracien over for a tour of the _Thousand Sunny_ early tomorrow before his afternoon shift at the hotel. He smiles as he tells his friend goodnight, that bright smile making the stars pale against its beau-

He violently shakes his head trying to banish those thoughts. He obviously needs to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning:

He’s staring at him… why is he _staring_ at him?

Sanji’s brows furrow as he watches Dracien talk with Luffy, sipping his tea at the bar. He’s been sitting here longer than he usually would, but he had promised Dracian he’d take him on a tour of the Thousand Sunny after breakfast.

However…

Dracien throws his head back as he laughs at something Luffy whispers in his ear, obviously enjoying the Captain’s company and _completely_ forgetting about the tour.

Sanji’s jaw aches as he takes another sip of his tea.

“ _You_ like him,” Nami -looking lovely as usual- says, setting her meal down as she takes a seat beside him before digging into her salad.

“Of course I like him,” he grumbles around the teacup’s rim. “We’ve been friends since I left the Vinsmoke.”

“No, you _like_ him.”

Why was she emphasizing ‘like’ here? Putting his cup down he turns to face her. She’s got that sly, all-knowing look on her beautiful face that _usually_ he would be falling all over, but for some reason _isn’t_.

“Is there a reason you’re saying it that way, my darling?”

“None at all!” she says with a cheeky grin. “Luffy and I are about to leave anyway, have fun giving Dracien that tour!”

With that, she leaves him at the bar and walks over to where Dracien and Luffy are sitting on the couch bench, grabbing their Captain by the arm.

“Come on, Luffy, you promised to show me that shop in town.”

“Of course! I’ll see you later, Dracien! Think about that yea?”

“I will,” Dracien says with a smile, waving at them as they get into the elevator.

Sanji rolls his shoulders in relief as they disappear behind the door, the tension in them had been annoying. Finishing his tea, he walks around the bar to rinse and stow away his cup.

“Ready for the tour now?” he asks Dracien, glancing over at his friend.

“What time is it?”

“Close to two I think.”

Dracien’s face falls, “Can we try again tomorrow? I’ve got to be at work in an hour…”

Sanji jaws tightens as his stomach falls in disappointment.

“No that’s… that’s fine. What time can you be here?”

“Same time. I have the afternoon shift again.”

“Alright, I’ll walk with you back.”

That bright smile lights up Dracien’s face again, causing weird things to happen in Sanji’s stomach.

Maybe he should have had something a bit stronger than tea…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tour went off without any interruptions this time, and Sanji couldn’t be happier after dropping Dracien off at work again. Learning they will be leaving port the day after tomorrow… well, Sanji’s good mood took a nosedive right off the port side. Nami finds him in the kitchen, furiously making the nights meal since everyone decided to eat in.

“What’s got your apron in a twist?” she asks, sliding onto a stool at the bar, watching with some amusement as vegetables and meat chunks went flying into a pot with more… enthusiasm than usual.

“I’m fine,” he says sharply, hardly paying her any attention.

Unbeknownst to Sanji, Nami looks at him consideringly before a knowing little grin teases her lips.

“You know, you could just _ask_ him to join us.”

Sanji’s shoulders twitch, but he says nothing.

“You would probably be the best one to convince him too. He wasn’t so sure about joining us when Luffy asked him the other day.”

“He what?!” He shouts, his cutlery clattering on the counter after he drops them as he turns to face her, leaning over the counter and nearly getting into her face.

“Yeah. Luffy invited him to join us.”

“When did this happen?”

“I think you were busy sipping tea and being jealous he wasn’t paying attention to you,” she says with an impish grin.

Sanji’s sputtering denial only makes her grin wider.

“You’re in love with him!” she sings, giggling as his face becomes as red as a tomato.

“I-I do not! I love women!”

She rolls her eyes, flicking a stray hair from her face.

“There such a thing as _bisexual_ , lover boy,” she drawls before she looks at him once again with consideration. “Or maybe you’re a heterosexual homoromantic… either way, just tell him and he’ll gladly join us on board.”

“He’s got a life here!”

“Not really, have you been paying any attention when he talks about his life here?”

“He’s not even in-”

“Don’t. That boy is so gone on you it’s painful to watch.”

“But I li-”

“Heterosexual homoromantic then.”

“What even _is_ that?!”

“It’s when your sexually attracted to the opposite gender, but romantically or emotionally attracted to the same gender. There’s a spectrum, and you’re probably only it because of Dracien, but you get the idea.”

Nami stares him down as he fidgets with his apron and nervously biting his lips.

“How can you be so sure?” he whispers.

“I’m a woman. We have a knack for seeing these things,” she says, buffing her nails on her shirt before examining them. “Just tell him, Sanji. I guarantee you won’t regret it.”

With that she leaves the kitchen, Sanji’s thoughts and doubts racing through his mind as he tries to come to terms with what Nami has revealed to him. Tries to wrap his mind around not being as completely heterosexual like he’s always believed.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, he decides to finish preparing dinner for the crew before going to bed. He ignores Luffy’s and Usopp’s questions and waves off their concern when he tells them he won’t be joining them, making a quick retreat to his bed.

He lays there for some time staring at the ceiling before he drifts off, his heart feeling lighter for the first time since that horrible day ten years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up and getting out of bed the next morning is both refreshing as well as daunting for Sanji. His stomach is aflutter like he’s swallowed a handful of moths, bit his shoulders are tense with dread.

He can do this… the Goddess Nami said so.

Dracien had told him he had the day off today, and to meet him at his home on the other side of town so he could show Sanji the part he’s never seen. When he arrives at the door, stomach twisting itself into knots, he almost turns away and runs before a cold shiver runs down his back. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Nami glaring daggers at him from a chair outside the cafe two building over. He swallows hard and knocks on the door.

“Coming!” he hears the faint reply from within moments before Dracien opens the door, his face splitting into a wide, happy smile when he sees Sanji. “There you are! Come, come! There’s so much to show you!”

Sanji lets himself be dragged along by Dracien’s side, barely able to take his eyes off his friends face as he points out various places or things.

Nami was right, he’s got it bad. However, his heart feels light and he’s no longer doubting and that gives him all the courage he needs.

They’re at a nearby park, eating the ice cream cones they grabbed on the way in and Dracien is watching the dogs play with each other nearby.

“Hey,” he says softly, eyes never leaving Dracien’s face.

Dracien turns, eyes wide and smile on his face as he raises a brow in question like he’s always done. Sanji says nothing, gently grabbing his chin and leaning in, tentatively brushing his lips against Dracien’s when nerves smack him over the head again. Blue eyes widen and before Sanji can move back and apologize as dread squeezes his heart, Dracien grabs the collar of his shirt and keeps him in place.

“If this is a joke,” he chokes out. “If this is a joke, so help me-”

Sanji doesn’t let him finish, snaking a hand behind Dracien’s head and pulling him in for a firm, desperate kiss.

“No,” Sanji gasps when they finally pull away, both of them breathless. “No joke. You’re the only one who’s ever made me feel like _staying_ for.”

Dracien pulls him back in, resting his forehead against Sanji’s with one hand gripping the back of his neck firmly, and the other twisting Sanji’s shirt between his fingers.

“Good. I’d have kicked your ass otherwise.”

The first carefree laugh he’s had in years bursts out from Sanji’s chest as he grips at Dracien just as tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They return to Dracien’s home shortly after hand in hand, wide goofy smiles on each of their faces and hardly able to keep their eyes on the paths. Dracien makes Sanji lunch and they talk like they had when the _Thousand Sunny_ first came to Mock Town days ago.

“When are you setting sail?” Dracien asks him after they’ve finished.

“Tomorrow…”

The dishes clatter in the sink where Dracien is washing them. Sanji watches him, unable to see his face, but can see the tension in his shoulders. Dracien only speak again once he’s picked up the plate and continues washing it.

“When do you think you’ll be in town next.”

Sanji thinks, remembers really, how Dracien talked to passionately as he showed him around this morning. The fond look he would give certain places or people. 

He can’t ask him to leave that.

“I’m not sure,” he says, taking a sip of his tea. “But it won’t be a problem. I’m not going with them this time.”

Dracien turns around, shock on his face.

“What?”

“I’m not leaving. I just got you, I’m not willing to leave you.”

“But you love it there!”

“I loved working on the _Baratie_ , but I left there too. I go wherever I damn well please, Dracien. If I want to stay with you, I will,” he says firmly before backtracking a bit. “Only if _you_ want me here though.”

“I want you wherever you happen to be, Sanji.”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll let the crew know when I go back. Give them a farewell dinner. Stay one more night, and return to you in the morning. How’s that sound?”

Dracien’s bright smile splits across his face.

“Sounds perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanji returns to the _Thousand Sunny_ not long before sunset, a skip in his step, and a cheerful whistle passing his lips as he enters the kitchen. He’ll announce his plans to the crew over dinner, he decides and he starts whipping together a feast of kings. He doesn’t notice Nami peeking in with a giddy smile on her face or the relieved faces of Luffy and the others when they too poke their heads in.

The happy atmosphere and laughing faces over dinner are destroyed when he announces his intent to stay in Mock Town.

“You can’t just leave!” Luffy squawks, eyes wide in shock and desperation. “You belong here with us!”

“You can visit me here,” Sanji says firmly.

“I offered him a place here!”

“He’s got a life here!”

“Oh Seas, Sanji!” Nami snaps at him. “I told you to ask him to join us too!”

“He. Has. A. Life. Here!”

The arguing goes on for some time before Sanji storms out of the dining area, frustrated and feeling slightly betrayed and his friends lack of support for his decision.

‘They should be happy for me!’ he thinks furiously as he starts to pack his belongings in his travel bags. ‘Especially Nami! She practically threw us together!’

It’s some time after he left dinner and packed that a soft knock sounds from the boys bunk room door.

“Sanji, can I come in?” comes Nami’s voice.

Sanji breathes in deep before letting it out in a gusty sigh. He can’t stay mad at his goddess, even if she is being so confusing with her words. He rolls off his bunk, taking long strides to the door and opening it.

“What?” he asks more curtly than he means to.

The small smile on Nami’s face falls a little bit before she sighs.

“Look… We all thought that when we got you two together you’d both be joining us on the _Thousand Sunny_. We… I’m sorry we just assumed you’d want to stay.”

Sanji takes another deep breath before he answer.

“Thank you, Nami. I appreciate it.”

He startles when he shifts forward, latching her arms around his chest and squeezing tight.

“We’ll miss you,” she whispers into his shirt.

“I’ll miss you guys too.”

Nami leaves, her eyes wet which he politely ignores, and he returns to his bunk.

He falls asleep with a lead weight in his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There’s a lot of wet eyes and manful tears as he stands on the deck facing the crew the next morning. But Sanji pushes through the lead in his gut and tries to laugh as Nami has to continuously shut Luffy down when he starts to talk about staying. He hugs her extra tight.

As he says goodbye again, he watches their eyes widen before excited grins split their faces as they see something happening behind him. He turns around.

Dracien is coming down the dock.

He’s hauling several bags on him.

Luffy and Usopp rush passed him and descend down onto the dock, whooping and cheering as they run up to Dracien and take most of his bags. Sanji can’t do anything but stare until Dracien is on deck and standing in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Dracien grins.

“I quit my job,” he says casually, brushing a stray strand of brown hair from his face. “And I’ve got a neighbor who’s going to close up my house while I’m gone. We can use it next time we’re at port here.”

Shock keeps Sanji from saying anything.

“So I thought I’d take up that position you offered, Luffy.”

Luffy cackles and hollers in joy behind somewhere nearby.

“But you’re life here-”

“Eh, it was dull,” Dracien says with a cheeky grin, stepping closer into Sanji’s space. “I always wanted to be a pirate. Sounds exciting!”

With that, Dracien pulls him in and kisses him with what feels like everything he’s got.

The crew cheers as Sanji nearly crushes Dracien against him, returning the kiss in kind.

“Oh it’s going to be the _second_ most exciting thing to happen in your life,” Sanji promises.

End

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to keep the characters in character, but as I only watched a few episodes with Sanji as the main focus... well, I tried ><. One Piece is interesting, but not something I would watch in its entirety (no offense meant for you fans, it's really not my kind of anime). So, like it? Does it need work (probably)? Leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM/COMMENTS only please.
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
